


take my hand, take my whole life too

by wickedwheeler



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, can mike sing to el for the rest of their lives?, mileven is beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwheeler/pseuds/wickedwheeler
Summary: mike singing to el aka my new fav concept





	take my hand, take my whole life too

El was nestled snugly in her bed, thinking of Mike, like most nights... or days... or any time really.

They had such an amazing day together and she couldn't help but replay all their sporadic adventures in her head... Their trip to the arcade, the long walk around Lover's Lake and the even longer make out sesh near the edge of said lake. It was all playing through her mind like a movie and she never wanted to turn it off.

She was grinning like a fool all alone in her bedroom, but she didn't care one bit. Being with him made her the happiest girl alive and if it made her act this way, then so be it.

She had just seen her boyfriend a few hours ago, yet already missed him like crazy.

El always missed him though, no matter if they were apart for two hours or two days. It was just something that came along with dating Mike. When she wasn't with him, she was left wishing that she was. 

Moments later, she heard a faint tapping sound on her window, snatching her out of her treasured thoughts.

She couldn't complain about the interruption, though. She knew exactly who she'd find when she pulled back her purple curtains... the cute, dark haired boy she loved so dearly. 

The excitement of seeing him again took over her whole body. El scrambled out of bed, feet pattering across the floor as she rushed to rip the curtains back.

And just as she'd suspected, Mike was on the other side of the window, looking as thrilled to see her as she was to see him.

El shoved the window open with a smile, leaning down on the window sill.

"I was just thinking about you." She happily told him, staring dreamily at the boy who stole her heart.

"Yeah?" Mike grinned, feeling rather pleased that she was thinking of him. "Well, I was thinking about you too, which is how I ended up here, on this not so sturdy tree branch."

El snapped out of her loving gaze, realizing that he was currently sitting on a tree branch and it didn't look to be in such good shape.

That was probably due to all the countless times Mike had done this exact same thing.

"Oh, here come in." She quickly told him, backing away, so he could climb through.

Mike took her outstretched hand, relying heavily on her grip to make it through the window without falling. "Thanks!"

"You didn't have to sneak in you know, Hopper's at work."

"Are you serious? I just climbed that giant tree for no reason then?" Mike let out an exhausted breath, really wishing he had called first. It wasn't a hard tree to climb, but Mike wasn't exactly the strongest.

El giggled softly, while slightly shrugging her shoulders. "Yeah, you kinda did."

Mike sighed heavily, before throwing her a look she knew all too well. "Just come here and kiss me, then it'll be worth it."

El moved her body closer to his, her hands instantly going to cup his cheeks. She brought his mouth down to meet hers, giving him a proper greeting, then pulled away with a smile. "Wanna stay the night? Hopper won't be back until in the morning."

"How could I say no to that?" Mike eagerly responded, as El yanked him along with her away from the window.

And if Mike were looking for an answer to that question, it would simply be that he couldn't possibly say no.

Ever since El and Hop had moved into a new house, sleepovers had become a regular thing for them. Mike could never get away with sneaking in back when they lived in the cabin, but now that they lived here, it was a different story.

El now had a bedroom on the opposite side, and completely different floor of the house as Hopper's, with a window so conveniently placed by a tree. It was like the universe wanted them to break the rules, which they did, quite often.

And luckily, Hopper still hasn't caught them. 

The two settled in her bed, getting comfortable in their usual position. Her head resting on his chest, while his arms were wrapped around her, keeping her close to him.

"Mike?" El asked, her voice soft, as if she were saying his name with the utmost care.

"Yeah?"

"Will you sing to me?"

El loved more than anything when Mike sang to her. He had such a lovely singing voice.

She often wished that his singing could be the background noise in her life, so she'd always have him near, making her feel safe. 

"Of course I will." Because really, how could he say no? He came to the conclusion long ago that he would do anything for her. Singing was no exception. "What do you wanna hear tonight?"

"Surprise me!" El snuggled deeper into his chest, awaiting the start of her absolute favorite sound. 

_"Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you"_

El could feel her heart speed up tremendously once he had started singing, the song he chose being one of her favorites.

_"Shall I stay_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you"_

Mike softly sang the last line, leaving them in silence. Only the silence didn't last very long, muffled sounds of crying soon filling the space.

"El, what's wrong?? He rushed to question her, shifting their current positions, so that he could see her tear stained face. "Why are you crying?"

El didn't speak a word yet, just hugged him tighter, which he returned, his concern only growing by the second.

"That was so beautiful." She finally spoke through her sniffling. "I just can't believe that I get to have you in my life, Mike. I love you so much."

Mike felt his heart swell, the love he has for her growing even stronger. She was crying over him singing to her. Could she be any more perfect?

"And I don't deserve you." She added, whispering almost quiet enough that he couldn't hear her. Luckily, he did hear her, because he hates that she believes that to be true.

"What have I told you about saying that?" Mike sighed, sounding slightly disappointed. Not with her, though, more with himself because he apparently hadn't done a good enough job of convincing her that she deserved the world. "You do deserve me El, you deserve everything. And really, I'm the one who doesn't deserve you."

"Don't say that." El spoke up, with a frantic shake of the head.

"See, it's not such a fun thing to hear is it?" He asked her, now that she knew how it felt to hear it, even though he truly meant what he said. How did someone like him deserve someone like her? It didn't make sense, but he would always be grateful that he was the one she chose to love. 

"No, it's not..."

Mike tilted her head up, so she would look at him, instead of sadly stare at the small hole in the blanket covering them.

He had something to say and he needed to look her in the eyes and say it, so hopefully he could get through to her.

"I love you, El, more than anything in the entire world and I'll sing to you for the rest of our lives if that's what it takes to convince you that you deserve my love."

Mike's words turned El's frown into a loving smile, making him feel like he had at least done something right.

"You're amazing." She gushed, making him smile too.

"I could say the same about you."

El leaned up, gently placing a hand on his cheek, admiring her dear boyfriend, before kissing him, much more passionately than before.

She pulled away with a grin still on her face, clearly satisfied with the exchange. 

"Can you do one more?" She asked, sounding almost guilty for asking such a thing of him. "Do that one song I really love, from the snowball."

"I got it." He nodded, knowing the exact song that she wanted him to sing. It was another one of her favorites.

Mike collected her in his arms again, holding her tiny body as close as he could. 

And that's exactly how El fell asleep, in Mike's warm, comforting embrace, as he softly sang to her the words to _Every Breath You Take._

_•_

The next morning, bright and early, El woke her peacefully sleeping boyfriend up with kisses all over his face.

As she expected, it didn't take long for him to come to, hastily flipping them over and doing the same to her.

"I don't want you to go, but you need to or Hopper might see you." El explained through her incessant giggles.

"Let him see me!" Mike exclaimed rather dramatically, before attacking her with more heartfelt kisses. "My girlfriend has super powers, he couldn't hurt me if he tried."

El found his resistance to be pretty stinkin' cute, but she couldn't let his cuteness cloud her thoughts, not when it came to Hopper. "You do have a point, but I still don't want him to get mad at you. So, you gotta go!"

"Fine." Mike unhappily surrendered. "If you insist." 

He kissed her once more, before climbing out of her warm bed to retrieve his shoes.

"See you in a few hours?" He asked, while tying the laces on his Reeboks.

"Yes you will." She assured him, before following him over to the window. He threw one leg over the window sill, quickly doing the same with the other, then moved over to the tree.

El stuck her head out as he slowly climbed his way down. Once he neared the ground, she told him goodbye, then headed back over to her now empty bed.

Only she didn't get very far, because she soon heard a muffled, but still very loud noise coming from outside her window.

El rushed back over, finding Mike lying face down on the ground.

"Mike! Are you okay?" El shouted, afraid he had broken a bone or something much worse.

"Yepp." He yelled, through a groan. "All good."

Mike didn't make a move to get up, though, only groaning more as he laid there on the ground.

El rolled her eyes, knowing he was just milking it now, but moved to climb down the tree to get to him. She did so much more gracefully than Mike had, jumping off once she was close enough to the bottom.

El leaned down to help him get up, thankfully not having to muster up too much strength. Mike was able to get up mostly on his own, because as she had known, he was milking it. 

She dusted the dirt off his shirt, along with the smudge of dirt on his cheek, before giving him a teasing look. "Want me to kiss it and make it all better?"

"Please do." He begged with a nod and El did just that.

She kissed him fiercely, then as they both had done just minutes ago, El placed kisses all over his face, only stopping once she'd heard his deep laughter.

"I love you." Mike reminded her, as if she needed the reminder.

He was looking at her the way he always does when he says those words, the way that makes her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"And I love you, you clumsy nerd!" She wholeheartedly proclaimed, the both of them beaming with happiness.

Their happiness was soon interrupted though, when they heard the distant sound of a car coming down the driveway.

"Shit, time to go! Bye!" Mike panicked, pecking her on the cheek before hopping on his bike. "Love you!" 

El watched as he rode away, all the while looking like a total lovesick fool, but she really couldn't help it. She loves that boy more than anything and she couldn't hide it no matter how hard she tried.

Once he had gotten out of sight, El climbed back up the tree to get to her room, snuggling back in her bed. Just in time for Hopper to open the door and find her snoozing away, as if she had been doing just that all night long.


End file.
